She's His Iris
by Talks too much
Summary: Whether we're lovers, friends, or enemies- you can count on me. I'm your Prince Charming. That's who I am.


_And I'll give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Nick walked across the empty stage as he took a seat in the middle. He closed his eyes trying to shake any memory of _her_. He could feel his fingers curl up as he imagined holding her hand. He could feel his lips tingle as he imagined kissing her. He opened his eyes and tugged his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He scrolled through the contacts and rested his finger on _her _name. She wasn't talking to him right now. She didn't need him. But he needed her. He had to call her. He had to hear her voice. He had to _touch_ her. As soon as he pressed call, images of _them _together rushed through his mind and he quickly threw his phone across the stage from frustration.

_And all I could taste is this moment_

_And all I could breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Joe rested his hand on Nick's shoulder, muttering something under his breath. Nick seemingly ignored his brother and scanned the red carpet for the one girl he had been looking for the whole time. His eyes finally were given relief as he set his sights on the beauty he had been dying to see. He swallowed as a huge lump formed in his throat. She wasn't even talking to him right now. Why should he even care about her? He smirked as he realized that at least _he _wasn't with her right now. With this realization, Nick just enjoyed the view as he watched her babble energetically with all the reporters. She flashed her gorgeous smile as the cameras kept freezing her in time. No one one knew how much he was dying to hold her in front of everyone- show the world who her heart truly belonged to. He slipped into the theater and took a hold of her hand as she came walking in. She looked at him confused as he engulfed her into a hug. "Sorry" he mumbled. And thats all it took for her to melt into his arms. At least they were friends for right now, and they were living in the moment.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When every thing's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Nick woke up as his phone was vibrating endlessly on his desk. He took a hold of it to press "ignore" but stopped as he saw her name flash up his screen. He looked at his clock to see the time and wondered why she would be calling him at two in the morning. He shifted himself up and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nick said softly.

"Nicky?" she let out a sob and automatically his heart went into a frenzy.

"Whats wrong?" his mind was drenched in worry as he imagined all the dangerous scenarios she could be in.

"I-I," she couldn't even speak. Nick could imagine the tears falling down her soft face and he shut his eyes, trying to keep himself from breaking down. He gave her time to muster up the courage to tell him whats wrong. "I read a gossip site today. I tried to let it not get to me, but the things they say. Teenagers comment on these things," she whimpered. She seemed so fragile and Nick couldn't do anything to save her. "They call me a slut and, and, worse things."

"You know you're far from that," Nick tried to hold himself back from throwing his computer to the ground. Why did the Internet have to be such a hurtful place. She could only handle so much.

"What if I am?" she whimpered. "I sent you all those emails when we were younger..." she trailed.

"I asked for them," Nick said, desperately trying to make her change her mind. "You are beautiful and you're amazing. Nothing anyone says is going to change that. Okay?" Nick could imagine her nodding her head and trying to soak up all the things he was saying.

"Nicky, I can't do this anymore," she said, exhausted from all the hatred she was facing.

"Don't say that-" he was cut off by her sobbing.

"Liam says I should just not care what they say. I try to, Nick, I really try," she cried. Nick's eyes shut from the pain of hearing his name mentioned and the pain of her going through pain. "They even say you shouldn't care about me, Nick."

"I don't give a damn about what they say. They don't understand," Nick could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Why is she saying this?

"Maybe you shouldn't be my friend," she whimpered. He could her rocking back and forth on her bed. He knew she was probably curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself from the world.

"Well, maybe they should just mind their own business," Nick replied. She laughed. Finally, he heard her laugh. "They're probably jealous that you're dating an Australian guy." It stung Nick to even be talking about him, but he knew that she would appreciate it. She laughed at his efforts to try to cheer her up.

"You know just the right things to say," she sighed. "I should go to sleep. Thanks and bye bye, Nicky.

"Bye, superstar," he hung up and kissed the phone, hoping that she would somehow receive that kiss through magic.

_And you can't find the tears that ain't coming_

_or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_You bleed just to know you're alive_

"I don't get what's the big deal about me anyways," she mumbled. She didn't get what? Nick laughed at her confusion. She was currently looking at a fan that was decked out in Hannah Montana gear from head to toe. Good thing the fan didn't realize they were there.

"Well, you're the most amazing person that ever lived," he smiled giving her a nudge. She scoffed at his statement and kicked her boots into the cement. She looked up at the clear Los Angeles sky and sighed.

"What if we're really not living the dream, Nick?" she asked. This question caught him off guard, but he knew what she meant.

"You're doing what you love everyday," he answered, knowing that answer wouldn't be enough.

"Couldn't we being do what we love in our living room in Tennessee or New Jersey?" she asked.

"Silly Superstar, you're dream is to inspire people. You can't do that living in a small town with no one to inspire," he chuckled. She looked at him and smiled. God, her smile was breathtaking.

"True..." she trailed. They kept walking along the sidewalk and enjoying that no one was recognizing them. "I don't think I'm happy with Liam," she said randomly. Nick tugged at the end of her shirt, absentmindedly as he listened to her confession. "I mean, I guess, I am, but I don't think I'm truly happy." He nodded, inwardly enjoying the fact that she finally hit the realization that he's been trying to tell her for the past couple of months.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When every thing's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I'll always be there for you, Miley Ray," he whispered as he kissed her temple. "Whether we're lovers, friends, or enemies- you can count on me. I'm your Prince Charming. That's who I am," he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and kissed him softly on his lips. She was his Iris.

**A/N So, my favorite song of the moment is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and I thought it would just be a really fun One Shot to write out. So, I hope you like it (=Its basically my take on whats happening now. Yeah, they're proabably in a fight, but they'll forgive each other. They usually do. And they're really good friends. And I don't think the relationship with Liam will last. He seems like a cool guy, but I can't really see that Miley is truly happy or she thinks she is happy. So my views are kind of displayed in this one shot. **


End file.
